


2 a.m. anxiety

by Noeltje1907



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: But I Don't Really Care, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Singapore Grand Prix, boys being soft, lando was so sad, may be ooc, mentions of Victoria, qualifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noeltje1907/pseuds/Noeltje1907
Summary: Lando had a shit qualifying on saturday, but luckily Max was there to comfort him





	2 a.m. anxiety

It was close to two a.m. when Max’s phone woke him up and his first thought was -who the fuck is calling me at this ungodly hour-, but than he saw who it was and his fingers swiped the green icon immediatly. 

“Babe, are you okay?” At any other time, Max might have been embarrassed with the way his voice quivered, but not when Lando was calling him this late and the only thing he heard on the other end of the line was soft, but unmistakable, sobbing sounds.

It took a while before he got an answer and when he did it didn’t help him calm down one bit. All he heard was a broken “Max..” before he heard sniffling again. 

“Hey, hey, babe, breath for me alright! Just breathe. In… and out. Just like that,” he felt slightly relieved when he heard Lando at least try to breathe properly, but all of that faded away when he asked what was going on.

“Panic attack..” was all Lando managed to croak out, before his breathing faltered again. 

“I’m coming to your room immediately, okay?” he waits with hanging up until he hears lando whisper a barely audible “please” and jumps out of bed to put on a shirt over the sweatpants he was already wearing, and heads straight out of the door, headed towards Lando’s hotel room just a floor beneath him. 

Silently, Max cursed himself for deciding not to sleep in the same room this weekend. If he had just been there, maybe Lando’s panic attack wouldn’t have happened, or at least been less severe.

Once the doors of the elevator slid open Max practically sprinted out searching for Lando’s room number. When he found it, he fumbled with the spare keycard for a little bit before the door finally opened for him. 

Stepping inside, he noticed there were no lights on in the room and all of the lights that did get in was that of Singapore's nightlife and all he could hear was a soft sniffling and ragged breathing from the corner next to the bed.

When he stepped closer he saw the hunched over frame of Lando, being illuminated by the light coming from outside. Lando was sitting on the ground, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms resting on top of his legs, with his face buried in his arms. 

Suddenly Max didn’t know what to do.

He tried to recollect what his sister would do for him, whenever he and his dad had a fight and Max got upset. But all he remembers was Victoria guiding his breathing and holding him close. So that was what he was going to do for Lando.

Stepping closer, he whispered out the younger man’s name and Lando’s head shot up to look at him immediately. Max could clearly see the tears rolling down his cheek, and judging by the dried teartracks accompanying them, this wasn’t the first time he had cried this evening. 

Lando kept watching him with big eyes when he moved to sit in front of him. “Max. Can’t breathe..” was all he said before he started crying louder again.

Max’s heart broke slightly seeing the man he loved this upset and disthrought, so he moved swiftly to pull him in his lap and hold him as close as possible. Lando buried his head in the crook of Max’s neck, while his hands balled up the shirt he was wearing. 

“Just breathe with me alright sweetheart. Breathe in.. and out. In and out. Just like that, you can do it. In and out.” Max pressed a light kiss to side of his boyfriend’s head as hands were slowly stroking his back, all attempting to help Lando calm down. 

After a few minutes Lando’s breathing had calmed down massively, but he was still softly crying in Max’s shoulder. He remembered Victoria softly singing to him, so he started to softly murmur in dutch and eventually sang one of the songs that he once knew so well. 

That finally seemed to calm Lando down completely and at one point during the singing he lifted his head from Max’s shoulder to look up at him with a soft smile. When Max caught him staring he stopped staring and stared back at him with a smile ghosting on his lips as well.

“Hey,” was all Lando said and Max responded simply by saying a soft “hey” back. 

They stared into each other's eyes for a little bit, both feeling comfortable in the embrace they were in. Eventually, Max broke the silence with the only question that was hanging in the air. “Do you want to talk about what got you feeling this upset?”

Lando casted his eyes downwards and started to fiddle with the bracelet he was wearing. He hid his face in his chest again before giving a mumbled reply: “Just stupid qualy.” 

Max tightened his arms around him, pressing a kiss to his temple. Lando shifted in his hold and he felt more than heard Lando yawn against his chest and he let out a soft chuckle.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” he lifted the both of them off of the floor and walked over to the bed, where he carefully laid down and moved them around until lando was laying on his chest, with his head tucked underneath Max’s chin and on of his arms around his waist. 

Just when he was confident Lando had fallen asleep he heard a whispered thank you coming from him and Max knew then and there that he would do anything for the boy laying in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever f1 fanfic, my first time ever posting on AO3 and also the first time in a long while that i'm writing again, so constructive critism is always welcome. i also really hope you enjoyed this. if there are any spelling errors please let me now!


End file.
